


Conversations of a Cannibal

by MimeticEternity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Romance, Spoilers for Season 3, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeticEternity/pseuds/MimeticEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I vividly hear Will and Hannibal having conversations in my head and I write down what they're saying. These are the results.</p><p>THIS WORK WILL CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE ENTIRE SHOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Empathy and Intimacy

Hannibal: "Do you remember that time when you gutted the Red Dragon? It was beautiful."

Will: "Well, I learned from the best. And I have the scar to prove it."

Hannibal: *kisses scar*

"A reminder of how much I love you. I just wanted you to feel how I felt when you betrayed me - torn open, broken and bleeding."

Will: "I guess we've both left scars on each other."

 

 ______________________________________

 

"Do you ever want to kill me?"

  
"You can be quite frustrating at times, Will. Strangling you seems like a good idea when I'm angry."

  
"You know what I mean. Do you ever...want to eat me?"

  
"Yes. And no. To eat you would be the epitome of my acts of love. To have you inside of me, to take you into my body and savor you and draw life into my veins from the very fibers that make you you...Oh, I want nothing more than to be so close to you."

  
"..."

  
"Please, don't look at me like that. Don't be afraid."

  
"You want to eat me, Hannibal. I would be stupid not to be afraid."

  
"But that's just it. I want to eat you, but I want to be with you even more. I want to hear you laugh. I want to follow you into your nightmares. And in the morning when you wake, I want to be there to quiet the voices. You are the only one that understands me, Will. When I look into your eyes I can see how deeply we are connected, how intimately our hearts and minds dance together. I can see how much I love you. All I want is to be close to you - nothing could bring us closer than that."


	2. To Bury a Child

Stranger: "I apologize if you find this to be forward, but I think you two make an extremely lovely couple."

  
Will: *blushes and chuckles*

  
Hannibal: *tightens arm around Will's waist and smiles*

  
"Such kind words. Thank you, madame. Your son is quite handsome himself. How old is he?"

  
Stranger: "He'll be 9 months next week! He's the love of my life. Oh, I don't know what I'd do without him. Ha, I was so afraid of becoming a parent, but I've found that there's no greater joy than that which I feel when I'm holding him. Do you two see any children in your future?"

  
*the smiles fall from Hannibal and Will's faces*

  
Will: *pulls away from Hannibal and clears throat as if to fight back tears*

  
Hannibal: *forces smile back onto face and looks at woman*

  
"No, madame, I'm afraid not. We're not...suitable for fatherhood. Please, look after your son. Love him and protect him always, for the world is cruel, and no parent should have to bury their child."

  
Stranger: "Is that what you had to do?"

  
Will: " _Had?_ I feel like I bury her again every day."

 

_______________________________________

 

Abigail: "Hey, Dad! How was your day?"

  
Will: *smiles and hugs Abigail*

  
"It was good, it was good. Much better now that I'm home with you."

  
Abigail: "Haha, anything interesting happen?"

  
Will: "...No, not really."

  
Abigail: *gives Will a skeptical look*

  
Will: *sighs*

  
"Well, your father and I met a nice lady today."

  
Abigail: "Oh yeah? What'd she say?"

  
Will: "She was saying how much she loves her son. It made me think of you."

  
Abigail: *smiles*  


"I love you, Dad."

  
Will: "I love you too."

  
Hannibal: "...Will? Who are you talking to?"

  
Will: *looks at Hannibal, then glances back to empty space where Abigail had been*

  
"...No one."

  
  
....

 

Hannibal: "You're still seeing her, after all this time?"

  
Will: *nods, eyes downcast, then sighs*

  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

  
*starts walking past Hannibal*

  
Hannibal: *holds Will's arm to stop him from leaving*

  
"Will...you told me you haven't seen her for years."

  
Will: "Yeah, well I lied."

  
Hannibal: "When were you going to tell me the truth?"

  
Will: "I wasn't!" *yanks arm away*

  
Hannibal: *looks at Will, then sighs sadly* "You blame me."

  
Will: "Yes! Yes I blame you, Hannibal! You _killed_ her! Murdered her in front of me! Our daughter! Our DAUGHTER, Hannibal! How could you...How could-"

  
*chokes on a sob and turns so back is to Hannibal*

  
Hannibal: "...I'm sorry, Will."

  
Will: *walks out of room, sobbing quietly*


	3. Trust

Hannibal: "Do you trust me?"

  
Will: "I...Yes."

  
*closes eyes, takes deep breath...and falls backwards*

"Ah-!"

*opens eyes, breathing harshly, nearly on the floor*

  
Hannibal: *chuckles* "See? I told you."

  
Will: *laughs breathlessly* "Yeah. But you didn't have to wait until I was an inch away from the floor to catch me, y'know."

  
Hannibal: "Sometimes, Will, it may feel like I'm not there, like I'm going to let you fall. But rest assured, love - in the end, I will always catch you."


End file.
